Klasky-Csupo/Summary
'Please don't add Spam Categories Please! You have been warned' Earlier graffiti logo used from 1982-1998 and was reused from October 20th 2002 - March 1st 2003. It starts with the next five squares have a scribble write the stenciled "CSUPO" on them (in Helvetica); the first few letters are blue, but the P is teal when it is being drawn, but then it turns to orange once it's finished, and the O is purple. Everything described up to this point happens in a VERY FAST pace. After this we zoom out, during which "I N C.", in red, appears letter-by letter. Then we see the complete boxes arranged with "KLaSKY" on top of "CSUPO". In "CSUPO" , the "C" is red, the "S" is yellow, and the "U" is blue. Then the logo turns black and white while the "Y" turns purple a second late. In the 1998-2005 version, over a purple TV-static background, where black and blue ink splatters suddenly appear in the respective order, then a hand quickly sweeps across the screen and drops Splaat. It says "Klasky Csupo" in a robot-like voice before fading out (provided by the "Boing" novelty voice from the text-to-speech program on Mac computers) as blocks that form the letters come out of KC's mouth. The blocks form the usual KC logo and 2 black boxes slide in from the top and the bottom, changing the background to black and covering the face. The "Y" changes from white to purple when it's done rolling. Finally, we hear 3 cartoon sound effects in the following order: A jabbering sound, a duck quacking, and a boing sound and if it does the boing sound the logo fades out. In Rugrats Go Wild and Immigrants, there is another logo where it is on a dark, very green city skyline with a Klasky Csupo statue in the background. A silhouette of a rooster can be seen. The sun rises into the sky, revealing more of the red rooster and the city, and it wakes up by opening its eyes (which appear to be recycled from Splaat's eyes from the previous logo). It yells out "Wake up!" while the blocks of the K-C are flying around the scene. The sun brightens even more, the Klasky csupo logo blocks are joined together to form the logo and the rooster is no longer there because it was a silly logo. Additional Info Klasky Csupo has given a name to the "robot" character on their site- "Splaat". He apparently has some YouTube webisodes releasing around 2017-2019 and he is on Facebook, and was going to be a star (on his own show). It is also revealed that Splaat was 16(Now he is 20) and has a little brother named Digital (whose face resembles Splaat, except that it is purple and red instead of purple and yellow). Splaat's ink blob is now blue instead of black. Scare Factor *Graffiti: Low to medium. The music and graffiti will put some people off. However. This is a favorite of many. *Robot/Splaat: Low to nightmare. Splaat looks like something right out of a nightmare, and the rest of the logo is random and disjointed. Children will probably find the logo nightmare-inducing (though some can find it funny), though adults might find it merely annoying. Movie Splaat: High to nightmare, the even worse animation and Splaat looking at us and smiling as if he accomplished something is an even more unsettling sight including he looks even more realistic than usual. The black background and unexpected transition from the credits to the logo is also another reason why this variant is even scarier. The scare factor is lower for those who expected this and/or are not freaked out by the normal logo. 2002-2005 Splaat: Low to Nightmare, this version includes a 20% more friendlier Splaat, some may find it boring, Splaat is more zoomed out than the Normal Version. *'Still Version:''' None, as it skips Splaat altogether, which makes it much less scary for those who are scared of the normal logo. *2003 Rooster logo: Low to medium. The rooster screaming, "Wake up!" can startle more than a few, otherwise just plain harmless and an improvement over the previous logo. This is perhaps K-C's best logo by far. Trivia - Strangely, the KC Splaat logo appeared on early airings of a SpongeBob episode "Wet Painters/Krusty Krab Training Video" since May 10th, 2002. The error was later corrected in 2006 when it was replaced by the United Plankton Pictures logo. - On the Pilot episode of the Wild Thornberrys, The Graffiti logo has the Robot Jingle. Gallery Graffiti Logo.jpg Klasky Csupo Robot.png MovieLogo.jpg KlaskyCsupoSplaat.jpg Splaat.jpg RoosterLogo.jpg KlaskyCsupo.jpg Movie2.jpg Klaskycsupowrongcolor.jpg|Klasky Csupo has the wrong color? Klaskycsupogreen.jpg|Klasky Csupo has the wrong color? But this time it is green and Right Mirrored. KLaSKY.jpg NicktoonsUK1.jpg NicktoonsUK2.jpg Rooster.jpg YKSSKY.jpg|Ykssky Oppo? Fan-art Klaskycsuporemake.jpg Splaathuman.jpg Klasky.jpg KlaskyCsupoSun.jpg KlaskyCsupoScratch.jpg Creepy Csupo.jpg Csupo.jpg Cutecsupo.jpg KlaskyCsupoFan.jpg|Really fan art. 1464559504669-469515867.jpg|Klasky csupo in glame. Videos Category:Robots Category:Splat logos Category:Scary Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Top Pages Category:Real Logos Category:Logos that don't scare stevediaz4567 Category:Silly Logos Category:Party Logos Category:Anti-Villains Category:K Category:L Category:A Category:S Category:Y Category:C Category:U Category:P Category:O Category:Taken from "Rocket Power" Category:Taken from "Rugrats" Category:Taken from "As Told By Ginger" Category:Taken from "Duckman" Category:Logos that make me have a party in the bathroom Category:Logos that used to scare Microsoft Sam Category:Red, green, and blue logos Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:Logos that not scare Tennis Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that not scare Golf Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that not scare Undhee Category:Top 11 scariest logos on Earth Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that scare Caillou Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that scare Dora Category:Logos that scare Cailou Category:Taken from "The Wild Thornberrys" Category:Logos that are not Scary anymore